Baby Harmonia
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: White struggles to find a way to explain her pregnancy to the naive N.
1. Pregnant

She exhaled as she looked at the test. Pink for positive.  
>"Oh, shit." She was only seventeen, whereas her boyfriend N was nearly twenty. Both were on the run from detectives and police.<br>And now, Whitlea was pregnant.  
>You'd think that would be what White was worried about. Raising a baby on the run as she didn't believe in abortion and N would never kill a baby. Being underage. Not being married. But no, none of those were currently on her list of concerns.<br>Her main worry was how on earth she was going to explain this to the naive former King of Team Plasma.

* * *

><p>She tried many variations in her head. Straight out coming clean. Dirtily explaining while making out. Explaining while they were half asleep. Giving N the Pidgey and Beedrill's talk. She knew none would work. With a sigh, she sealed the pregnancy test in a plastic bag and reminded herself to check the condoms after they'd finished.<br>"White, where are you, my princess?" White went cold._ Oh, shit. _

"Babe?" N called again from the lounge room to no response. "Giovanni! Have you seen White?"N had contacted Giovanni, one of his father's old contacts soon after he'd run with White. Being in a similar situation, he'd generously given N his mansion in Johto's mountains. When N had found out Giovanni was living in a cave, he'd literally dragged Giovanni inside. He was now staying in the guest room.  
>"No," Giovanni called back. White heard N sigh, and decided to speak up.<p>

"I'm in the bathroom." she called with a dry throat. She envisioned N's face lighting up, and him bounding for the door.  
>"There you are!" sure enough, N was at the door within five seconds. He pounced on White and wrapped her in his arms, causing her to smile. "I missed you, princess," he said, kissing her forehead.<p>

"I missed you too, babe." White answered softly, stroking his face. Then, she wiped off her smile and sighed. "N, I have to tell you something."  
>"What is it? Am I in trouble?" he asked in a childlike voice. This caused White to smile again.<br>"No, babe." he relaxed visibly. "No. It's something to do with you though. Me, too."  
>"Father's back?" N demanded, face hardening. "If he is, I'll deal with him."<p>

* * *

><p>"No, not your father either." she sighed. "N, do you know where babies come from?"<br>"Eggs." he answered immediately. "Why-" she placed a finger on his lips, and he shut up.  
>"Human babies?" he looked confused now. "You don't know, do you?" he shook his head.<br>_Great._ "Well, N. You know how Pokémon lay eggs?" he nodded. "Well, for humans, it's similar. Except they keep the egg inside." N looked well and truly lost now. White felt sorry for him.

"Do you know what we sometimes do?" she asked quietly, rubbing his leg. His face brightened then and he licked her finger. "That's what Pokémon do, too." he pulled away then, horrified.

"MY POKÉMON DO WHAT?" he yelped. White laughed a little at the panic on his face.  
>"They haven't, N. Relax baby," she said soothingly. He slowly calmed down.<br>"Then why are you telling me this?" he whined, pouting.  
>"N... that's how eggs and babies are made." His face went still then.<p>

* * *

><p>"When we..." she tried to think of the appropriate word,"...make love," she decided with, "sometimes the girl gets pregnant. That means she's going to have a baby. It takes longer than hatching an egg though. It takes nine months. The girl gets fat, angry and throws up, but then she has her baby." Next time, she was getting Giovanni to explain this. N looked at her, and then laughed slightly.<br>"Oh... so-"

"Yes." White said softly. "N, I'm pregnant." N's face brightened, and he kissed her.  
>"YAY!" he cheered. He got onto his feet, helped White up, and then proclaimed, "I have to tell Giovanni!" she smiled as she watched her boyfriend race out the door, yelling, "GIOVANNI! GUESS WHAT!"<br>"What?" came the answer.  
>"WHITE'S GOING TO LAY MY EGG!" that's when White facepalmed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This came to me one night when I was half asleep. It was too cute to ignore.<strong>


	2. Trimester I

For the third time today, White found herself with her head in the toilet, puking up the disgusting smelling fluid. A grimace marred her face as she re-emerged.  
><em>Looks like I can't eat pecha berry pancakes for a while... <em>she thought gloomily. The familiar quirk in her stomach started as she thought about them, and she began to puke again.  
>"Shit," she moaned. N was by her side in a moment.<p>

* * *

><p>"White?" he asked timidly. The last time he'd been in the same room as a puking White, he'd had the toilet brush thrown at his head. White had yelled at him, and then began to cry and apologize to him. He'd held her uncertainly until she'd puked on him.<p>

"I hate this," she grumbled, hands resting on her tiny but growing stomach. "I can't even think of my favorite foods." N sympathetically rubbed her leg and she sighed. "I want waffles."  
>"Waffles are good," N ventured. White glared at him.<br>"Yeah, you can have them because you're not pregnant." she spat. N flinched.  
>"Sorry love," he sighed now, resting his hand on hers. "That was mean." the glare fell from her face.<br>"No, I'm sorry, N. I'm a bitch." N wasn't sure what a bitch was, but he knew White well enough to deny the claim.

* * *

><p>"No."<br>"Yes. I'm snapping at my own boyfriend over waffles."  
>"Maybe our egg doesn't like waffles?" White smiled in spite of herself.<br>"Maybe. But remember N, this-"she placed his hand exactly on her stomach- "-is a baby. My egg helped make them, though." N looked confused again.  
>"But you said-"White internally groaned then as N repeated her words from two months ago to her.<p>

"Yes, but it takes one sperm from the daddy and one egg from the mommy to make a baby." she explained slowly. She really wanted waffles now. _Damn cravings._  
>"What's a sperm?" N asked. "Why don't girls have them, White?"<br>"Ask Giovanni on the way to the kitchen. I want waffles." White smiled at him then. "Rawst berry waffles with ice-cream." N nodded slowly, kissed White and went on his way.

* * *

><p>"Giovanni, what's a sperm?" Giovanni spat his coffee all over himself and stared at N.<br>"What did you just ask?" he choked.  
>"What's a sperm? Why do boys have them and girls don't? White said you need one for babies. Where do they come from?" N looked determined to get his answers. Giovanni sighed and settled himself in for a long explanation.<br>"Ok. Please tell me you know where your penis is..."  
>"You eat that, right?"<p>

* * *

><p>White woke from her nap and smiled. She didn't feel sick at all right now. In fact, she felt like cart wheeling around the bedroom. Before she could get up, N ran into the room. He looked excited.<br>"White! I understand now!" he said excitedly. He bounded over and kissed her nose.  
>"What do you understand, babe?" she asked, the smile still on her face.<br>"I HAVE A PENIS! THAT'S WHAT MADE OUR BABY!" White began to laugh as she watched her boyfriend jump up and down.  
>"By the way, Giovanni asked me to ask you something."<br>"Ask away," White answered, still laughing.  
>"What's playing with yourself?" that shut her up.<p> 


	3. Trimester II

N stood in the doorway of his and White's bedroom, watching his pregnant girlfriend look at herself in the mirror. She was scowling.  
>"Stretch marks. I have stretch marks. On my ASS," she nearly whined. "How is this possible?"<p>

N had no idea what stretch marks were, but decided to say something before White had another break down and started attacking him and Giovanni. The fruit bowl had given him stitches and the steel baseball bat had made Giovanni scream and hold his penis. N was rather proud of himself for knowing what a penis was. He was also proud that his was bigger.

"You're still beautiful, love." he crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her naked stomach. "You'll always be five million times more beautiful than the prettiest sunrise." she smiled and leant her head into his chest.  
>"Thank you, babe. I appreciate that."<br>"You're welcome, princess." he nibbled her ear lobe. "I love you."

"I love you too." her expression changed then, to disgruntlement. N felt a surge of panic. _But my penis is my friend! I don't wanna lose him yet! _he thought, remembering how Giovanni had screamed. She noticed his panic and stroked his arms soothingly.  
>"I'm ok, N. Just thinking."<br>"About what?" he ventured. She sighed.  
>"I'm thinking about how big our baby is. The shortness of breath and my back pains are really pissing me off."<p>

* * *

><p>Pregnancy was really confusing. He was thankful he wasn't a girl- White may have stopped puking and her moods may be becoming more stable (slowly, he added internally as her expression changed again), but she still had to deal with her changing body.<p>

Giovanni had mentioned that N was a bit girly a week ago; he'd screamed and asked if he was going to lose his penis. Giovanni had spent an hour calming a wailing N down.  
>"Have a nap then, love. I don't like it when you're in pain." N murmured, kissing her cheek. She nodded.<p>

"I will. What will you do?" she asked, now stroking his face.  
>"I've got something to ask Giovanni." she started laughing. N frowned and wished he knew why. White and Giovanni both laughed when he announced he was going to ask the other a question.<p>

"Ok. Tell Giovanni I said hi," she chortled. He still hadn't forgiven her for making N ask him why men didn't wear bras if they had boobies too. The question had turned into N asking why his boobies were bigger than Giovanni's  
>"I will. Sleep well, my love." N carefully kissed her and exited the bedroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Giovanni was eating soup and talking to his Persian when N entered the room and sat himself down next to him. He quickly put his spoon down, and whirled his head around.<br>"If White's sent you with another question, I am NOT answering it," he declared.  
>"No, no. I'm here on my own accord." Giovanni looked satisfied then and picked up his spoon.<p>

"See, I was looking in your Pokémon picture books and I found a connection," N said proudly.  
>"Alright boy, what is it?" Giovanni asked, spooning himself another mouthful of soup.<br>"White's vagina looks like A Cloyster shell!" Giovanni's soup went all over Persian and he head butted the table.  
>"Good Arceus," he groaned. "Why did I let you live here again?"<p>

* * *

><p>Later that night, White and N sat on their bed. White was brushing her long hair; N was intently reading Giovanni's Pokémon notes.<em> So, Mewtwo is a basic clone of Mew,<em> he noted. _An angrier version. I wonder if it's pregnant, too?_ he snorted at the comparison just as White's face lit up.  
>N!" she said excitedly. "Our baby kicked!"<p>

"They kicked you?" N looked horrified at this. "No, baby! Mommy's not a football!"  
>she guided his hand to her stomach, and he felt it kick. He recoiled, but then put his hand back and laughed with her. They were communicating in Morse code, he decided with glee as he poked their baby back. He couldn't wait to meet his and White's baby egg. He had so much to tell it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, poor Giovanni. I have three more parts to add to this fic- third trimester, birth and an afterwards. This is not the end of N and White's journey into parenthood, however. I love writing this, so there will be more fics involving their son or daughter. Should they have a boy or girl? Any ideas for later chaptersfics? R & R and let me know, you amazing reviewers!**


	4. Trimester III

Before they knew it, thirty-nine weeks had gone past. N was regularly asking White where the baby was and she'd even caught him looking up her skirt calling for their baby once. Even Giovanni was excited- he'd started teaching N the basics of being a father, much to White's amusement.

* * *

><p>"Giovanni?" N asked as he attempted to undo a doll's diaper. "Why can't babies just pee in the toilet?" Giovanni sighed and repeated the undoing process in front of the bewildered young man.<br>"Because they're only newborns, N. They have no real control over their... functions, per se, and are not potty trained. That happens around the time they're three or four."

"So they have no control over their spermies? Do the boy babies' spermies fly? Mine can." N said this proudly, like he'd caught Reshriam in a Pokéball. "Mine went in White's eye once. She yelled." here, both men winced.  
>"I really wanted to know that, N," Giovanni murmured, smacking himself in the head to get the image out of his head.<p>

"It was so cool! It was like my penis used water gun!" N continued to tell Giovanni.  
>"N... shut up," Giovanni begged, continuing to hit his head. "I really do not want these visuals stuck in my head, boy!" N laughed and condescendingly patted him on the back.<br>"Don't worry, Giovanni. I'm sure your penis will level up soon."  
>"I think I heard White calling for you."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, White was grooming and massaging their Pokémon outside. She carefully rubbed circles into Zekrom's head with her fingertips, hoping she didn't get electrocuted. Not only would it not smell good and hurt, she really didn't want to deal with early labor. N had already tried to induce it twice, trying to pull the baby out with his fingers. Needless to say, White had hit him over the head both times.<p>

She knew he was really excited about the baby's impending arrival, but she wanted to enjoy her final days of being pregnant. This was NOT a process she was going through again. No matter how much N begged for another one, she was not budging. She felt the baby kick and smiled.  
>"Hello, precious. I was just thinking about you." she whispered, rubbing her belly.<p>

* * *

><p>"You may have made me puke all over myself and your father, made me have bizarre mood swings, made me want waffles while puking and while kissing your father; given me stretch marks and made my fingers and ankles swell up, but I still think you're the most amazing thing in the world. Well, next to your father. He's truly amazing. Almost extraterrestrial with his... quirks." she laughed. "I love you both so much though." the baby kicked her again and Zekrom nudged her.<p>

"Krom? Zek ek Rom." it complained. _Are you quite done talking to yourself, woman? My head hurts._  
>"Sorry, Zekrom. I was just talking to my baby. Please don't eat them when they enter this world."<br>"Zek." Zekrom retorted with a roll of its massive eyes. _Yeah, like I want to._  
>"You're right. Sorry, Zek." she resumed rubbing its head and it sighed in contentment.<br>"Krom Zek Zekrom." _You should be more worried about what Master wants to do. _"Krom?"_ By the way, what's a spermie? _White groaned.

* * *

><p>White grinned and lay herself on N's chest that night. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head as usual, but did not ask an awkward question. <em>Well, this is a first,<em> she thought.  
>"N?" she asked, glancing up at him.<br>"Yes?"  
>"Did you hit your head?" N looked offended.<br>"No. What makes you think that?" he scoffed with a toss of his head.

"You're not questioning me tonight. It's... strange." White answered with a little laugh. "Every night for thirty six weeks, you've asked me the strangest questions. It's been a learning experience." N thought about this and smiled slightly.  
>"I know nearly everything," he said proudly. "Except for our baby's name. What is it, White?"<br>"Hmm... good question, babe. We actually haven't thought of any." she was mortified by this. "We've called it either "our baby" "baby" or "the baby" for this whole pregnancy. Do you have any good names?" she asked now, kissing his collarbone.

* * *

><p>"Don't they come with a name? That's what father told me." N looked confused, again. White's expression darkened at the mention of Ghetsis.<br>"Your father lied, N. The parents think of the baby's name. Your mom must have thought of it."  
>"And her parents must have thought of Mollie." N said thoughtfully.<p>

"Your mom's name was Mollie?" White asked excitedly. "Wow, babe! This is a break through!" N knew nothing of his absent mother apart from that she'd died after giving birth to him. She blamed Ghetsis. _Stupid cyborg,_ she thought with disgust.

"Yes, Mollie Silph. She was very beautiful. Giovanni said I look a lot like her." he sounded so happy by this. "She had yellow hair and green eyes. She was as tall as me and loved me." White snuggled her boyfriend. "I wish I'd known her, though," he added softly with a sigh. "Would she like me, White?"

"Of course she would, babe. Your mom would've loved you. You're an amazing human and boyfriend." White whispered sincerely. N glowed.  
>"Thank you, princess. You made me amazing, though." he pulled her to his height and kissed her so softly. Both melted into the kiss.<p>

"You're welcome."White answered with another kiss. "I like the name Mollie for a girl. What about for a boy?" she asked, considering three different names.

* * *

><p>"Gray?" N asked.<br>"Why Gray?"  
>"You're White and your brother's name is Black." N explained. "Gray would make sense."<br>"Perhaps..." White's voice trailed off. "Gray Hikari Harmonia?" N clapped.  
>"That's perfect!" he cheered. "Gray Hikari Harmonia! You come up with the best names, love," he added with an affectionate Eskimo kiss. She blushed.<p>

"Thank you, babe. Wanna come up with Mollie's full name?" he nodded eagerly and began to think.  
>"Umm... Mollie Clarice Harmonia?"<br>"No... Clarice sounds like a Miltank's name. By the way, what did you say to Giovanni about a Cloyster? He murmured it when I asked him why he was avoiding me." N began to laugh.  
>"Your vagina looks like a Cloyster shell." he explained. White looked horrified.<p>

"N!" she complained.  
>"It's okay, love. My penis looks like a Weedle. Except it learned harden." She blushed and N looked speculative. "It also leaned string shot and water gun."<br>"Anyways," White said hastily, "back to the subject at hand."

* * *

><p>"How about Mollie Isabelle Harmonia?" N asked after an hour of rejected names. "Isabelle, Isabella and Bella all translate to beautiful in Italian. She'll be beautiful because she'll have your DNA." White smiled again, eyes sparkling.<p>

"I love it! See, you're good at choosing names, too." she approved, ruffling his hair.  
>"Thank you, princess." they kissed again, slightly more passionate this time. N licked White's tongue and she lightly scratched his stomach, until she felt the strangest feeling and bolted upright.<p>

"The baby kicked my bladder!" she exclaimed, running for the toilet. N roared with laughter.  
>Inside the bathroom though, White started feeling pains. She'd felt them occasionally, but never this bad. She held her stomach and bit back a groan. Looking down at her lacy white panties, she gasped.<br>"N! My waters broke!"  
>"Get them fixed then, love." he called back. She groaned in pain and slumped against the sink.<br>"No, N! The baby's coming!" she heard him run for the bathroom then.

* * *

><p><strong>The event's finally here, my faithful reviewers! Thank you all so much for your ideas and your support. I have decided on a name, gender and appearance for the baby. I am also proud to announce a sequel for <strong>_**Baby Harmonia**_**! **

**If you have any ideas on that, feel free to tell me. Also, if you have any questions on Mollie, I have a ThreeShot fic called **_**Birth of The King**_** which explains everything. Warning though, it is slightly heavy and brings out the worst in Ghetsis. **


	5. Birth!

N raced into the bathroom, his bare feet clattering on the floor.  
>"White!" he cried, spotting her face down on the sink. He carefully but quickly flipped her around to see her shaking and holding her stomach. Her face was crumpled in pain and her eyes were squeezed tightly shut. She moaned his name. "I'm here, princess. Just let me go get Gio-"<br>"No!" she begged, opening her cerulean eyes. "Don't leave me, N!"

"Okay, love. Please calm down," he begged her back. _This is it,_ N thought, fear circulating through his veins. _I have to try and be a man for White. For Gray or Mollie._"GIOVANNI!" he bellowed, hands cupping his mouth. "WHITE'S HAVING OUR E- BABY!" turning his attention back to White, he grabbed a towel from the rack and sat her on it. He tried to keep a calm face on for her, but she gripped his wrist tightly.

* * *

><p>"You're not ready," she whispered. "Neither am I..." he felt determined then.<br>"No... But we have to go on. I love you, White." N quickly kissed her, but felt her moan in pain again against his lips.  
>"I love you too... Thank you," she whispered again. "Thank you for trying, N."<br>"I'll try anything for you, princess," he whispered back.

Giovanni ran into the room then, black robe pulled tightly around him. N sank to the floor next to White, gripping her hand just as tightly as she was gripping his.  
>"How dilated is she?" Giovanni asked. N looked at him wordlessly, confused. Giovanni grimaced and went to check himself, shuddering. White continued to wince in pain, but N kept her strong by squeezing her hand reassuringly every time a contraction hit her.<p>

* * *

><p>"Time for you to push, White." Giovanni called. White complied, a shriek emitting from her lips.<br>"I want to watch this." N declared, determinedly. "Do you have a mirror?" Giovanni looked shocked and the two men stared each other down. White shrieked again.  
>"N... this isn't something you'll want to see," Giovanni warned.<p>

"How am I meant to know what birth looks like, though?" N asked, holding his ground. "I _do _want to see it. White, do you?" He asked, turning to the poor pregnant woman.  
>"N... I. DO. NOT. GIVE. A FUUUUUUCCCCKKKKKK!" she screamed, nearly breaking his hand. He cried out and nearly yanked his hand away, but White refused to let go.<p>

* * *

><p>She screamed more profanities and N silently decided to never get White pregnant ever again. He'd rather get an angry Zekrom pregnant, which was saying something. He wasn't sure Zekrom had a vagina, but was not about to go looking. He'd get lost.<p>

Giovanni wordlessly put up a mirror and N screamed. A small, purple thing was stuck in White's magical fun spot! She was also bleeding slightly and the fun spot was swollen.  
>"I'm sorry!" he wailed to White. "I managed to jinx you and make you have a Cloyster vagina!"<p>

"I HAVE A WHAT?" White looked ready to explode. She looked in the mirror and nearly puked. "N!" she howled, slapping him across the face. Giovanni covered his eyes.  
>"Damn you, N." he growled, but N was not paying attention. He didn't even feel the slap. His eyes were fixed on White's vagina, half fascinated and half terrified; as she delivered their baby. Scream by scream, it was slowly coming out. He suddenly saw closed eyes, and jumped five feet into the air.<p>

* * *

><p>"THE CLOYSTER'S DEAD!" he cried. "WHITE, I'M SORRY!" she glared at him and tried to slap him again, but her hand dropped as her head shot back. Another scream came from her as she pushed again. Nothing came out. Giovanni looked, alarmed.<p>

"It's stuck." he reported. "N, you have to pull the baby out." N looked horrified. "Trust me on this! You're going to lose the baby if you don't. It can't breathe!" N's hands instantly clasped around the baby's tiny head. "When I say "Now", pull. Be gentle!" Giovanni instructed. "Now!"

* * *

><p>The baby's head was warm and damp. N thought of a new born dragon Pokémon as he saw the tiny veins in its head. Slowly but surely, pull by pull, he got some progress. A tiny nose and mouth appeared, followed by a chin and neck. He was breathless as he surveyed his baby's face. Th<em>ey have White's mouth, <em>he noted in wonder. _Her mouth and my hea_- His thoughts were cut off by a kick from White.

"N! PLEASE HURRY UP!" she wailed. "It... It HURTS!" he sprung back into action and pulled when she pushed. The baby's mouth twitched as its shoulders became free, causing N to stare at it again in wonder.  
><em>It does my thoughtful face!<em> He thought excitedly. _It makes Giovanni and White laugh, though._ The baby's mouth opened, and a small howl came from its little lips. N and Giovanni both jumped. Giovanni's hand was swollen from taking N's place.

* * *

><p>"White!" N called excitedly. "It's ALIVE! Our baby just used howl!" White nodded weakly.<br>"Alright, N. Stay where you are, but stop pulling unless the baby's still too big for White."  
><em>I'm not too big for White,<em> N chuckled silently. _I win, baby._ He was thankful Giovanni had told him all about sizes.

He continued to watch as the baby's boobies and hips came out. They were small, he noted, but were there. The baby was normal. Not like one of those babies in that game White played on the computer. That game scared N and made him think they were watching _him _shower.

"Is the baby nearly out, N?" Giovanni called.  
>"Yes!" N called back excitedly. "Their hips are out!" Giovanni nodded, satisfied.<br>"Good! Alright, White. One more push-"he yelled as White gripped his hand again and let out one final yet hoarse cry. N grabbed the baby as they came completely out and smiled at it.  
>"Welcome to Earth," he said simply as it began to cry.<p>

* * *

><p>He got to wrap the baby in a blanket and show White. She carefully took the bundle from him and stared at it in wonder, mouth agape.<br>"They're so beautiful," she whispered softly. "We did it, N. We delivered our baby." They both grinned at each other as White snuggled their baby. "They look so much like you."  
>"Your mouth," he retorted.<br>"Are you calling me a cry baby?" she asked with a joking and tired angry look on her face. N flinched.

"Please don't be angry any more. You scare me." N whimpered. "Especially when you throw things."  
>"And attack." Giovanni added as he gingerly placed the placenta in the bin. He was thankful N hadn't seen it. Knowing the man, he'd probably would've tried to eat it or wear it as a hat.<br>"I wasn't _that_ scary," White scoffed. Two pairs of eyes looked inquiringly at each other. "Are you two afraid of me?" she asked, wide eyed.

* * *

><p>"...No. Of course not." Giovanni said with a nervous laugh. N joined in and White frowned. The baby broke the laughter by wailing. White made comforting noises and gently rocked it, kissing its head.<br>"Is it a boy or a girl?" N asked Giovanni.  
>"I don't know... You didn't check?"<p>

"NO! You said looking at penises and vagina's other than your own or your love's was wrong!" N answered, shocked. Giovanni facepalmed.  
>"Yes, but not in this case, N. I said that when you were staring at mine while I was urinating."<br>"You have a vagina AND a penis? Where?" N looked shocked. Giovanni groaned.  
>"N." he looked towards White to see that her eyes were glowing. "We have a son." a giant smile broke out on N's face.<br>"Gray Hikari Harmonia."

* * *

><p><strong>And their baby is a boy! :D Thank you to everyone for their opinions. N has developed a slightly dirty mind... blame Giovanni. There's one more part to this fic and then we'll go to Gray's fic. Thank you all again! <strong>

**And Saraerose, I wish I'd read your review before I wrapped the story up! "Two babies out of one of my eggs? So, Giovanni could probably only make one, because his penis is smaller than mine?" I laughed at that! XD**


	6. Afterwards

At the first sound of a cry from Gray, N was on his feet. He'd been sitting patiently by the crib for a couple of hours now, just watching his son sleep. _My son._ That title sounded so strange in N's head, but so sweet at the same time. Parenthood had never crossed his mind until White had fallen pregnant. He smiled at how much that tiny brunette he'd once found troublesome had changed his life.

"Hey, Gray." N whispered, carefully lifting the crying infant from his crib. "It's daddy." That title sounded even stranger to him, but it made him feel warm inside.  
><em>I'm someone's dadd<em>y, he thought with pride. _I'm White's baby's daddy. _Holding his son in his arms, N decided to do his nightly routine with one extra member.

* * *

><p>It was a warm night outside. Gray had calmed down a little and was only whimpering quietly. On the moonlit deck, N could see tufts of light green hair on his little head. That pleased him. He kissed his son's head and then looked into the sky. White had said heaven was in the sky.<p>

"Hey, Mom." N spoke clearly and confidently to the stars. "I did it. This is Gray Hikari Harmonia, your grandson." He carefully lifted up Gray so his mom could see and continued. "I wish you could've been there and I know you wish you were, too. I was so scared, Mom. So was White. She nearly broke Giovanni's hand and bruised mine."

Here, he showed as much of his hand as he could while holding Gray. "But we got through. I know you're watching over us from Heaven. White said it's meant to be paradise. Is it? I hope it is," he took a breath.  
>"I don't know what happened to you, Mom, but I don't hate you for not being here. It's not your fault, I promise."<p>

* * *

><p>N now looked at Gray. To his surprise, he'd opened his little eyes and they were the exact same color as White's. The beautiful sapphire orbs he loved. N smiled and quietly began to speak to him.<p>

"Gray. Thank you for being born... Thank you for coming to Earth. I'm glad to be your daddy. My daddy wasn't the best daddy, but I promise you that I will be to you. I'll do everything you want me to do, Gray. Mommy will probably hit me for that, but she'll do everything you want, too. We love you, Gray. You're perfect." Gray looked solemnly up at his father and a smell came into the air.

"What does that mean?" N said, puzzled. Gray continued to look solemn. "I came from your egg, so I'll have a big penis, too?" there was no response.

"When you're older, I'll teach you everything I learned before you were born. Here's a lesson now, though: Giovanni was lying about having a vagina. I checked. I'm not allowed in his bathroom at all now," N smiled again and looked back up to the sky. "Good night, Mom. We'll talk tomorrow. I love you." carrying his nasty smelling son back inside the mansion, N was certain that Mollie was smiling down at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Fin-<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go, the very last part of Baby Harmonia. As pre mentioned, now it's Gray's turn in the spotlight.<br>**


End file.
